Finch and Fire: Human Turned Warrior Story
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Sam died protecting her dog, Rusty. She wakes up as an apprentice aged kittypet moving a short way from a forest. She has been told by an odd cat in her dreams that she must never enter the forest, or she will lose all human memories. But the pull is so strong...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm trying my hand at THIS too. I have way too many ongoing stories...**

_Sam POV_

I was lying in my room, reading the prologue for Into The Wild. I love this bit. The prologues used to confuse me, but as the books went on, they were more easy to understand. I love this series the most, though there's no Hollyleaf... I wish she hadn't died.

I heard a bang from downstairs, and Rusty started barking. I rushed downstairs, and saw this huge man dressed in black, holding a baseball bat, advncing on Rusty. "No! Rusty!" I cried, and flung myself in front of him. A sharp pain exploded in my head, and everything went dark...

* * *

"Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked, concerned about her medicine cat, who had just got a blank look in her eyes. A minute or so later, her eyes cleared.

"I have recieved a message from StarClan, Bluestar."

"Yes?"

"_Finch will distract the fire from foretold love, but fire will still save the Clan."_

**AN: Any good? I'd really like to know...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV

I woke up to a loud sobbing. "Oh my kits, my poor kits!" The female voice wailed. There was warmth either side of me, fur brushing min- wait. I don't have fur!

I forced my heavy eyes open. Over me was a black and grey she-cat, and to her side was a large smoky grey tom. We were in a barn, and I could see a cream she-cat in the distance, looking enviously at the she-cat. There was a grey tom next to me and a cream coloured she-cat next to me on the other side. I looked again at the scene. _Those cats are how I imagine Daisy, Smoky and Floss, just younger! _It was a strange thought. Was I one of those kits that Floss had to give away?

Next to me, I felt the cream she-cat, probably my sister, stir a bit. "Mama?" She asked, blinking. "Why are you sad?" Floss looked sadly at us.

"Dingo!" She said, nudging the other tom awake. "I have to tell you something." We all sat up and nodded. "Now, as you know, the nofurs don't like you being here. Daisy heard them say the other day that they were going to send you away." Dingo started quaking

"But they won't, right, Mama?" He asked timidly. I sat there with cold acceptance. I knew what would happen. And, really, I don't care. I want to go back and be with Rusty, and David.

Floss shook her head sadly. "You have to go away. I wish you didn't."

The other kit started crying "I don't want to go away!"

A loud clatter came from outside the barn, and a huge boot landed near my head. I squeaked and pelted away to the other side of the barn, behind a pile of straw. _That thing is so big! _"Now, now, little kitties." A harsh voice said "No need to be afraid." I didn't understand most of the words, but I knew it was twoleg speak. I heard a yowl and poked my head round the stack of hay I was hiding behind, only to see Dingo's terrified head disappear into a sturdy box.

"Dingo!" The cream she-kit squealed, only to be found by the big twoleg and was put, struggling, into the box. Floss looked furious as the twoleg petted her head. "Now, Floss. Where's your other kit? Biscuit, I believe she's called." _That must be me! Biscuit. What a weird name. _

I started trembling too, and to my horror, the stack of hay moved with me. The twoleg would see! The man's face split into a grin. "There you are! Come on, little kitten." He cooed.

_N-no! _I thought desperately, as a rough hand closed round my neck and I was plunged into the darkness of the box.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, I didn't expect that. I go to eat lunch and come back to three reviews! I love you guys!**

**So, as a special treat, I'll give you a chapter!**

Biscuit (Sam) POV

The monster was rumbling loudly down a bumpy path. My littermates, Dingo and the other kit, were shaking in terror. We were in pitch dark, well, except for a chink of light through a small gap in the crate.

I curled into a ball and forced myself to try to sleep.

_I opened my eyes to a garden, green and luscious, with a low fence round it. The sun was blazing brightly. On the fence, two cats sat next to each other, staring out into the forest beyond. One was a bright orange, rusty coloured tom whose fur looked like fire in the sunlight._

_The other was a small brown tabby with white rings round her tail. They had their backs to me._

_I smiled. This was a very nice dream._

I woke to the dark again, but the crate wasn't pitching around in the back of the monster. We had stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief, only for my breath to quicken in panic.

Dingo was gone!

And he didn't come back, though the twoleg did. He came back smiling, a few bits of coloured paper in his hands. "Well, kittens." He said cheerfully, though I had no idea what he was saying, and I could not see him, I knew he was addressing me and my sister. "Your brother fetched quite a price. Let's move on, shall we?" His last few words were drowned out by the monster starting again.

The trip this time was shorter, I didn't sleep. The rough hands opened the lid of the box, and I squinted at the light streaming in. "Hey, little Cream. Your time to come out!" He said, picking my sister up.

"Bye Biscuit." She mewed, sounding forlorn. "I'll miss you."

I smiled back at her. I did not know her, so I couldn't say I'd miss her. "Bye Cream."

She didn't come back, either. The twoleg came, with more paper. Now I think, it's probably money. He's selling us.

This time, the journey was very long. I couldn't sleep in my nervousness, and without Cream beside me, it was much colder and way more uncomfortable. The rumble seemed to go into the background, and all I could think about was my dream of the two cats sitting in the yard.

"Now, Biscuit, these good people are buying you because they think their other cat, Rusty, is lonely." All I picked up on was the word Rusty. Presumably a name?

Maybe- maybe _the _Rusty? The Firestar Rusty?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you, guys. You've been really nice, so I'll give you one last chapter for today :( I don't have long so it won't be as good.**

**It describes my own house, just with different names for my parents, no kids like me and my brother, and not a dog called Rusty, but a cat.**

Biscuit (Sam) POV

I was finally set down in a kitchen. It was bright green and well-lit, and there were quite low counters, good for jumping onto.

The rough twoleg left with money once more, and I was left with my new owners. Charlie and Lynn, I think their names are. They seem to be a married couple.

"Hello, little one." Charlie said in his deep voice. "Do you want to meet Rusty?" He opened the door to the kitchen, and I sped out into a cream coloured room with red tiles on the floor. The little gaps between them annoyed my paws. There was a big whirring machine in the corner, near a big brown door. The desk the machine was on was cluttered, and I realised there was a computer on it. **(I'm typing at the exact place now) **There was a big brown dresser with blue and white pots on it, and next to that there were two cat beds under the stairs. There was one further door, which was cream. I don't think I'll go in there right now.

A red cat was curled up in one of the beds, twitching in his sleep. A blue collar with a bell hung round his neck. Probably Rusty. He did look a lot like how I imagined Rusty.

The tom opened his eyes, revealing them to be emerald-green in colour. Probably the Rusty from Warriors. This is just so, so weird.

"Hey," He greeted "You're the new cat, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Biscuit." I mewed, smiling.

"I'm Rusty."

There was a silence for a bit, before Rusty started laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. What did I do that's so funny?

"You look silly. You've got hay in your pelt."

I felt my pelt grow warm. Oops. I hurriedly tried licking myself to get rid of it, but Rusty just laughed all the harder. "Look, I'll get it out, okay?" He mewed, padding up to me. The bell on his collar jingled twice. He gently batted the hay out of my fur.

I smiled "Ever played a game of mossball?" I asked him, drawing knowledge of kit games from Warriors.

"No..." He said hesitantly

I smiled brightly "Well, you're going to learn."

* * *

We played mossball with the hay for a while, batting it around. When we both collapsed on our beds, panting, we heard the twoleg she make an odd noise. She was laughing at us, I think. "Silly kittens." She said, smiling.

"You have any idea what she just said?" I asked

"Nope." Rusty replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was in a dark forest. The trees were lit dimly with fungus._

_A few cats padded around. A tom with spiky fur. A faint black tom. A dark brown tom, his fur missing from his tail. I caught a flash of silver, a flash of white, hiding among the trees._

_A tortoishell and white she-cat padded out of the dark._

_"Welcome, young kittypet. Or should I call you Sam?"_

_I gasped. This cat knew who I was!_

_"Yes, I know all about you. And I have one thing to tell you. Unless you kill your kittypet friend, the moment you step over the border into the forest, you will no longer be Sam, but a mere kit in the forest for the first time._

_The scene faded away..._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you, Hollyfeather, for your reviews. They were very much appreciated. Sorry for the lack of detail, but I don't get much time to write every day, and I have a lot of stories to update in one day. I aim for at least 2 chapters per day... I have over 15 multi-chapter fics.**

"Rusty?" I gasp, jumping up in fear. The room was silent, and dark. I calmed my breathing. It was just a nightmare... I'm fine. None of those cats can hurt me.

_They can, though. _My instincts screamed to me that those were Dark Forest cats, and they could harm others in their dreams.

I looked over to Rusty. His ginger fur was one of the brightest things in the room. His body rose and fell slightly with his breathing. His paws twitched, and I stifled a laugh as I realised he was chasing something in his dreams.

He woke slowly, blinking his green eyes at me. "Biscuit?" He mewed.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry..."

He smiled "No, it's fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway... About my dream."

"You were chasing something." I mewed.

He looked surprised, and nodded. "A mouse. I missed it." He smiled. "And... I had no collar. I was free."

The dream. The one that made Rusty go into the forest, and meet Greypaw.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously, though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Come and see this, outside." He mewed, beckoning with his tail towards a sheet of plastic in the door. Rusty walked straight into it, and it moved out of his way. "Come on, Biscuit!"

I pushed my nose into the mini-door. A catflap? Reluctantly, I pushed my way through.

Immediately, the light breeze ruffled my fur, making my neck under my blue collar feel trapped. I looked upwards. "Woah..." I mewed, awed at the sight that met my eyes.

The sky stretched all around us, pitch black. It was lit up with so many stars, all looking down on us.

"Biscuit? Come on up here." Rusty mewed, leaping easily up onto a high fence. I looked up at Rusty uncertainly.

"It's fine! Just crouch, and spring up next to me. I'll try and catch you if you miss the fence."

I nodded, closed my eyes briefly, and leaped.

"Good job!" Rusty called, and I smiled brightly. Up on the fence, it felt like I was on to of the world! I was really high!

Rusty and I sat there, watching the forest beyond. "That's where my dream was." Rusty mewed suddenly. "Let's go down!"

I nodded. Rusty leaped from the fence, into the forest below, and, without thinking, I followed him.

I froze.

My dream!


	7. Chapter 7

I took a deep breath and followed Rusty into the forest.

At first, I felt no change but the sense of adventure welling up inside me. I could feel the breeze ruffling my fur.

Then it happened.

The ground seemed to lurch beneath my feet, and I stumbled slightly. The colours became sharper, I could see so much more.

And I was Biscuit.

I followed Rusty further into the forest. He signalled for me to stop with his tail, indicating he had seen something.

I caught sight of a mouse snuffling in the grass, nibbling a seed.

Rusty crouched low, and I almost laughed at his sloppy crouch. "Tail down!" I hissed to him, and he put his tail down near the ground.

He padded softly forward, the only sign of him moving was his flame-coloured pelt and faint tremors in the ground.

The mouse picked up it's head, nose twitching, and Rusty pounced just as it fled.

He missed it, and it scuttled back into the undergrowth.

"Bad luck!" I mewed. "You nearly had it!"

"And it's a good job you didn't!" A voice sounded, and a grey blur landed on top of Rusty, who yowled in surprise.

"Rusty!" I mewed desperately as he rolled around in the grass, the bigger cat winning.

Not seeing anything else to do, I jumped onto the grey tom's back, and helped Rusty push him back.

The grey tom broke away, hardly even panting. "You're just kittypets!" He mewed scornfully.

"And what's so bad about that?" Rusty shot back, though there was doubt in his eyes.

"Well _I'm _part of ThunderClan! It's the best Clan in the forest." He turned around. "But you kittypets wouldn't understand."

"Wait!" I called. "Tell us about this ThunderClan."

He turned round to face us again, his yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Like I said, we're the best. We live in this forest, and hunt and sleep here. I'm training to be a warrior, and I'm going to be the strongest warrior in the whole forest!" He mewed proudly, then his ears twitched. "Bluestar's coming. I shouldn't be here."

He turned and fled into the grass, only to be stopped by a massive yellow paw.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I failed. No one seemed to notice Sam going "And I was Biscuit." No memory of her human life at all now.**

**None.**

**Zip. **

**Nada.**

I shuddered. That cat was huge! He was a dark gold colour, and he towered above me and Rusty, glaring at us.

"Greypaw, why are you talking to kittypets?"

"I-I... Lionheart, I didn't mean to! They were on our territory!"

He smiled. "No, and you succeeded in stopping them from hunting."

"And you did what I asked you to." Came another mew from the bushes. Another cat stepped out, her fur glowing silver in the moonlight, her eyes blazing with blue fire. "You stalked the kittypet, and you caught him, and another one, on our territory."

Greypaw nodded his head respectfully, and with a quick glance at Rusty, we did the same.

"Now, kittypets." The she-cat mewed, bending down low to look at us. "Why were you on our territory? You do not need our food, you have your own."

"I... I didn't know it was yours!" Rusty protested. "It was just a mouse, you can spare the prey can't you? You've got a whole forest."

The cat's look was fierce. "You know nothing of us, you are just kittypets. We have loyal cats to feed who can no longer hunt for themselves, and-"

"I'm sorry." I mewed. The cats all turned to look at me. "We just didn't know."

Lionheart looked pointedly at us. "But you surely smelt the scent marker."

We both nodded weakly, because we had. It was impossible to miss.

"Because of that, I think there's only one thing we can do." He mewed. "If you won't listen to scent marks, you might listen to-"

"Don't hurt Biscuit!" Rusty snarled, his neck fur bristling. "I won't let you!" He mewed, unsheathing his claws. I looked at him fearfully. We could hardly beat the small cat, Greypaw. We had no chance.

"Rusty..." I pleaded.

He looked round at me. "I won't let them hurt you."

The silver cat smiled. "We didn't mean that. We're going to take you back to our camp."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to let you know that this is actually set a moon before the original series.**

The trip through the forest was very difficult.

There were so many trees and branches all around us, I felt slightly disoriented.

But somehow, I'd never felt better.

I felt alive, and I could see and hear so much better, even though we were effectively prisoners, so I should feel trapped.

I caught faint scents of other cats. Like they were watching us, almost.

It wasn't pleasant, but it was better than housefolk looking at us all the time.

Then, suddenly, we reached a steep boulder in front of us. There seemed to be little nooks in it, like it had been climbed many times before, though I couldn't see how I would be able to climb it.

The big yellow cat went first. "You climb here, kittypets. Greypaw can show you how." He himself managed to climb it in only a few leaps, and presumably well-placed paws.

Next, the grey cat went. He glanced back at us confidently, and put his front paws in chinks just above his natural height. He then put one of his back paws in another gap, slowly pulling himself upwards bit by bit. I got the feeling he could do it better, but was feeling nice and wanted us to see how simple it could be.

When he finally reached the top, he seemed a long way up. I couldn't work out at all how he had managed to see it all in the dark.

I realised I was in front of Rusty, and next to climb the rock. I looked back at him and blinked at him encouragingly. "I can do it." I mewed, sounding more confident than I actually felt.

The blue-ish silver cat smiled at me. "A kit your age can climb this, I've done it myself." She mewed.

I nodded, and put my paws up on the rock, by my head.

To my dismay, it wasn't nearly as high up as Greypaw's first pawholds, but I did basically what he did, and once I was a little way up, I found that it was pretty easy. I climbed faster, scaling the rock in no time.

I looked up to Lionheart, and he seemed impressed. "That's very good for a first try." He mewed.

I felt pride rise in my chest. "It's fine, Rusty!" I called down to my friend.

He nodded, and put his paws in the pawholds.

He was bigger than me, only slightly smaller than Greypaw, and he obviously had a good memory, as he pretty much copied what Greypaw had done, though went slightly slower. As he reached the top, I leant down and helped him up the last bit, as the rock was smooth and hard to get a grip on at the top.

We stood on top of the rock, and looked down. "Wow..." I mewed, awed at the sight.

Down in from where we had come from, a vast stretch of forest lay before us, gradually sloping down to a river on one side. I couldn't see past there, though, as it was too dark.

And down from where we were going to lay a heap of bracken, cleverly obscuring a few thorn dens I could pick out below it.

The camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I really appreciate your support, guys :)**

**I have failed. I messed up the ages terribly. Therefore, Rusty is a moon younger than Sandpaw/Dustpaw/Ravenpaw/Greypaw**

There were a few yowls of surprise as we entered the clearing, and hostile hisses. A huge dark tabby cat came out of the biggest den, spitting at us. "Why are these kittypets here?" He snarled.

The blue cat remained completely calm. "They were tresspassing. They knew that there were scent markers. I'll address the whole Clan on what we're doing later, Tigerclaw." She mewed cooly.

Tigerclaw glared at us, but moved on to a slightly smaller den, calling in to presumably wake a cat.

A few cats about the same age as Greypaw wearily padded out of the den, shaking sleep from their fur.

The last, a small black and white tom padded out slowly, his amber eyes wide.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock!" Came the call of the blue cat.

Many cats, more than I could ever remember seeing, poured out of dens on all sides.

A small-ish tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of a den alone.

A few she-cats poked their heads out of a den.

"I have decided that as these kits will not stay out of Clan territory as they ignored the scent markers-"

She was cut off by murmurs of annoyance, and a few growls.

"That the kits, at only five moons old, should leave their twoleg owners and learn to be cats of ThunderClan in the moon before apprenticeship. If they refuse, we will let them go."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kittypets?" Came a mew of disbelief from the gathered cats. "And kits, at that!"

"They should be killed, not offered an honour no kittypet faces in these times!"

"Don't you remember Pinestar?"

There was a shocked silence, and everyone turned to face the cat who uttered the words. It was the dark brown tabby, Tigerclaw.

"So you don't deserve a place in this Clan then, Tigerclaw?" Lionheart mewed. "He was your father, after all."

Tigerclaw snarled, and I caught a glimpse of claws sinking into the ground. "I proved my loyalty to this Clan long ago." He hissed. "I was barely old enough to leave the nursery when he left."

"Then you should be grateful, Tigerclaw." Bluestar mewed quietly, and all eyes turned to her. "Though no-one listened, Goosefeather did not want you in the Clan. I would not dream of sending a loyal ThunderClan warrior away from this Clan. Nor would I turn away a weak kit simply because their father became a kittypet. These kits are the same. Their parents are most likely kittypets, but I'm sure you see the fire to be free and be wild like us in their eyes. And that is why I am asking them to join the Clan."

"What about their collars? The tom has a bell on his. At best, he will be a poor hunter, at worst, it will send twolegs into the forest, looking for their lost kits. Do you want that?" Jeered a pale tabby tom, his eyes flashing with malice.

"They have a moon until they go out into the forest once more. There will be time to remove the collars, work out a way to cut them from these kits." A tom with a red tail mewed. "Now, I think it is rather late. Bluestar, will you name them now, then we can go to bed?"

A few warriors laughed, but a few cats, including Tigerclaw and the other tom, plus a couple of smaller cats and a dark tabby warrior, remained looking up at us with hard eyes.

"These kits have been offered a place among our youngest and our queens. Young kittypets, do you accept this?" The blue cat mewed.

"Yes!" Rusty mewed eagerly.

"Yes, Bluestar." I mewed respectfully, dipping my head. Then I realised I didn't know her name, it had just come to me.

A few of the cats looked at me oddly, and whispered quickly among themselves until Bluestar motioned for silence.

"They have given up their soft life as a kittypet, and should never return to their twoleg owners. Their kittypet names no longer belong to them. The rust-coloured tom will now be known as Flamekit, for his pelt that appears to flicker like flames under the moon." Flamekit held his head high with pride, joy glittering in his eyes.

I waited patiently for my own name. "The light brown tabby she-kit will be known as Finchkit, for her pelt colour and her climbing skills."

A reluctant chant went up, started by Greypaw, a few others soon joining in. "Flamekit! Finchkit! Flamekit! Finchkit!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I really appreciate this support, guys. My 50th reviewer, in their review, can request something that be changed from the original series or kept from the original series in this story. :) Nice prize, isn't it?**

Me and Rust- Flamekit padded into the nursery shortly after our kit ceremonies. I felt like I could burst with happiness. I was with my new best friend, and I'd just joined a Clan where I could hunt for myself and fight other cats! I can play with the other kits, and maybe get fighting tips from the apprentices, who seem really cool.

There were four queens in the nursery, and four kits. The kits were very small, and came rushing up to meet us.

"Mama, are these the kittypets?" A fluffy grey she-kit asked.

"Cinderkit, Mama told me that they're part of ThunderClan!" A white and ginger she-kit mewed.

"I think they're intruders!" A golden-brown kit squeaked, moving to spring on me. A white paw landed on his tail, holding him back.

"That's enough, Thornkit. Flamekit and Finchkit are ThunderClan cats now." The queen smiled down at us. She was a beautiful white colour. "Finchkit, Flamekit, I'm Frostfur. These are my kits. The grey kit is Cinderkit, her sister is Brightkit, and the two toms are Thornkit and Brackenkit."

The other three queens remained in their nests, though they greeted us and told us their names. There were two tabbies, one pale, who was called Speckletail, and the other was Brindleface. She was quite heavily pregnant with kits. A golden tabby introduced herself as Goldenflower, and she invited us to sleep in her nest with her.

"My mate is Tigerclaw." Goldenflower mewed quietly when everyone else was asleep. "He is very touchy about kittypets, because his father became one when he was very young. But he's honestly a very nice cat and I'm sure he'll warm up to you in a while."

"Who were the other cats with him?" Flamekit asked nervously.

I felt Goldenflower smile. "They were Longtail, Darkstripe and probably Dustpaw, too. Longtail is a new warrior, he's a bit snooty at the moment. Darkstripe mentored Longtail, and he's also the mentor of Dustpaw. He was mentored by Tigerstar. Dustpaw is a new apprentice, he started tagging around with the warriors recently, probably to gain favour in their eyes. They're all good cats, though, you shouldn't be scared of them, really. They want you to prove yourselves."

"Who's important in the Clan?" I asked. I knew Bluestar was, and probably the cat called Redtail too.

"That can wait until morning, kits. For now, you should sleep. You probably won't be too cold, but I don't know how warm you're used to being." Goldenflower put her head down, and I snuggled next to Flamekit for warmth. He purred quietly and settled down to sleep.

This has all been so fast. We were recruited out of the blue. And to think that only yesterday, I was in a barn, playing with my littermates.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, I was shaken awake by Flamekit. "Come on, Finchkit!" He mewed excitedly, "Goldenflower says she'll show us around camp!"

I stretched slowly and opened my eyes. I jumped. Flamekit was standing right in front of me, his nose nearly touching mine. I hadn't even noticed that he was close at all. I stood up, watching Flamekit, amused at his happiness and bouncing around. "You look silly." I informed him.

"I don't care!" He decided, dabbing one of his forepaws on my nose. I responded by jumping onto his back, trying to bowl him over despite him being a little bigger than me and quite a bit heavier. It didn't work, but he couldn't shake me off.

Cinderkit was looking up at us with wide eyes. "You don't act like the kittypets in the stories." She mewed, wriggling out from under one of her brothers, I think it was Thornkit, to stand next to us. I slid off of Flamekit's back and hit the ground lightly. "The kittypets in the stories are always complaining and talking about Twolegs."

I tipped my head to the side. "What do you mean by Twolegs?"

"What do you call them?" She asked.

"I call them Barnowners, because that's what they were. They owned the barn I used to live in."

"I called them Housefolk. They live in houses." Flamekit offered, as means of explanation, "But do Clan cats call them Twolegs?"

Cinderkit nodded. "They have two legs. I don't think they deserve a name a bit like a warrior's, but mama says that they just have those names, and a lot of cats used to have Twoleg owners, and a lot still do."

Goldenflower wasn't awake still, and Flamekit pointed this out.

"Cinderkit, could you show us around camp?" I asked, and she hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"I'll do that. I can introduce you to a few cats as well, and tell you who to look out for and stuff."

* * *

"Over there is the apprentice den. Don't bother Dustpaw or Sandpaw, they're really snappy and think they're too important for kits. Ravenpaw is fun but a bit shy and scared of a lot of things, and Greypaw's great fun. Then there's the medicine cat den, where Spottedleaf does whatever boring things medicine cats do. She's nice, but a bit boring and _always _busy. That's the warrior's den, watch out for Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Longtail, they're not always nice and they don't seem to like you guys. Redtail is really nice, and so is Whitestorm. He's my father." There was a hint of pride in Cinderkit's voice as she said that, pointing out all of the different dens. "Then there's the nursery, of course, everyone is nice there, even my brothers, and finally Bluestar's den. She's a really amazing leader."

"Thanks, Cinderkit. Do you-do you mind that we're kittypets? Or used to be?"

Cinderkit shook her head. "I wish you could get rid of those collars though. You're not bad."


End file.
